


Sipergirl's fall

by Vaeronika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Gay, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena saves Kara, Light Angst, SuperCorp, kara is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeronika/pseuds/Vaeronika
Summary: The twins used Lex's device to disperse Kryptonite into the atmosphere. Supergirl is flying over the city when she feels the forces abandoning her, and falls ruinously towards the ground.Set after the end of 4x02.





	Sipergirl's fall

Everything happened in an instant. Supergirl flew with a big smile on her face, returning from the conference in Washington more motivated than before. She would be able to stop everything, to appease the souls of the people and to protect the aliens.

She had practically arrived at the DEO, to receive other useful information that they might have discovered in her absence.

She decided to lower herself a little, continuing to fly among the tall buildings of the city. Suddenly she felt an unpleasantly familiar sensation, her vision blurred and her breathing quickened.

Slowly she lost concentration, her transceiver whistled her ears and tried in every way to muffle the annoying noise, pulling it out and destroying it.

She breathed heavily until she no longer had the strength to stay awake and conscious. She fell down. if she fell on the asphalt she would surely be dead, so she tried to reach one of the balconies near her.

She crashed, causing a loud sound of broken glass, and rolled to the floor, whimpering in pain. She kept her eyes open, she was scared.

Lena got up quickly from her bed feeling a din in her living room. She was on the top floor of a building, which thief was so stupid as to infiltrate that way into her home?

She retrieved the pistol from the bedside table she always kept to defend herself and got up. With slow and silent steps she reached the half-open door and opened it a little more.

When she saw that someone was on the ground her eyes widened and, continuing to hold the gun in her hands, she approached quickly. When her eyes recognized the figure on the ground, she opened her mouth wide, remaining breathless.

"Supergirl .." was the only thing she could whisper. Her body, which from time to time was shaken by a shudder, was lying on the ground on one side, her coat wrinkled, and her skin in some places was cut by glass shards.

Lena put the gun down and approached quickly, kneeling beside her. "Supergirl" she shouted to get her attention. She pushed the golden hair from her face and revealed the luminous veins, which immediately made Lena understand the cause of her discomfort.

Kryptonite.

"Hey stay awake!" she shouted making her lie on her stomach. Kara's vision was confused, out of focus, but she managed to recognize Lena's face, who, worried, had approached her.

"Supergirl fight, don't close your eyes," she said, as if it were a plea, holding her face with one hand and forcing her to keep her gaze on her. Kara then made a grimace of pain, she felt her whole body burning, not only because of the cuts due to the glass. Lena retrieved her cell phone, tried to contact Alex, knew that they worked together and that she would help her.

"Director Danvers, Miss Luthor, this is not a good time," the metallic voice rang in the deserted apartment, but Lena could tell by her tone that she was worried.

"I know it well! Supergirl is here," she said, going straight to the point so as not to waste precious time, the superheroine seemed to get worse and worse.

Kara could hardly stay awake, but with a suffering face, she tried to speak. "A-Alex," she murmured and Lena jumped, approaching her cell phone.

"Supergirl, we are coming, we will take you to the DEO and everything will be fine," She assured her, but Kara knew she wouldn't resist that long.

"No ... bring everything ... here ... no time," She said, gasping and chasing another groan of pain. "Okay, hold on. Lena, I need your help," Alex said then, speaking with the brunette that immediately responded with conviction.

"Anything," she said, Alex told her to have Supergirl laid down on a soft surface that was easy enough to install the yellow sun lamps. Lena didn't look away from Supergirl for a moment. Closed the phone call, biting her lip she approached the girl lying on the ground.

"I have to move you from here," she told her, Kara still conscious and nodded slightly.

She grabbed the hand Lena had brought her and slowly sat up, gritting her teeth and eyes to suppress the pain she had everywhere. Lena gave her all possible support and brought her arm under the blonde's to help her get up.

Kara didn't want to weigh them too much, she tried not to hold on to her, but failed miserably, risking falling.

"Hey I know you usually do it, but this time let me help you, it won't be a problem," Lena said, reassuring her with a sweet smile. And Kara could only take her word for it and relax slightly.

Lena took her to her bedroom, and never before had she hated the size of her apartment. After making sure she had no wound on her back, she laid her down on the mattress, not caring about the Kryptonian blood that began to stain it.

"Now I have to take off the pieces of glass, it might hurt you," she said quickly as she walked away to retrieve the essentials.

Lena began to disinfect the cuts, and Kara felt the burning equal to that of the flames. She clenched the sheets between her fists and groaned. Lena kept biting her lip, doing it as fast as she could.

As soon as she finished medicating her, the brunette noticed that Supergirl didn't even have the strength to hold the sheets. Kara began to slowly close her eyes, she no longer had the strength to fight. But before letting go completely, she was able to touch Lena's hand, who looked at her worriedly and waited for a call or someone to enter the apartment.

"Thanks," she managed to whisper, if it hadn't been for that silence Lena couldn't have heard her. And suddenly she felt that thanks were the most important she had ever received.

She interlaced her fingers with that of the fallen Superhero, with increasingly strong concern. Lena began to think of all the times Supergirl had saved her, helped. They didn't always agree on everything, but in the end, they made a good team.

Although a Super and a Luthor together ... no one would have believed it, not after what had happened with Lex and Superman.

Alex walked in with her team and headed for Luthor's room. DEO agents sent her away, and Lena was almost reluctant to leave the blonde's hand and leave her room. She was the one who helped her, at least she deserved to stay there while they healed her. After half an hour, Alex left the room and walked over to Lena, her gaze still firm, before softening and hugging Lena.

"Thanks, without you, maybe she would have died," She said, for a moment the Luthor was surprised by the gesture, but immediately returned the hold. From the way she said it, it seemed like Supergirl wasn't dead, and it was a relief.

"Now how is she? How did she get in touch with Kryptonite?" Lena asked as they walked away, and Alex seemed to return to her usual attitude.

"She doesn't look good, but she doesn't even seem to get worse. The lamps and a device make her remain stable, but the Kryptonite has been dispersed in the atmosphere, so sooner or later ... she will die" Alex said lowering her eyes clenching her fists, knowing well of not being able to do anything.

"I know how to help her," Lena said with conviction and left to retrieve one of her inventions. She explained how it worked and that it would keep Supergirl in a containment suit, she would have to stay there until the Kryptonite problem was solved.

So Lena came into her room, Supergirl still in the same position as before, the green colour in her veins had faded and seemed to sleep.

She approached and placed the object right on the symbol that distinguished the superheroine.

Lena sighed before turning it on, the coverall created by itself covering her completely, until it closed with a helmet around her head and a black visor, covering her face completely.


End file.
